In a typical warehouse or distribution center, palletized stock items are stored in racks or other storage structures that are aligned to each side of generally long, parallel extending aisles. To maximize available space, it is common for several storage structures to be vertically stacked, such that stock may be stored at elevated heights. Accordingly, an operator of a materials handling vehicle that is retrieving and/or putting away stock may be required to look upward from an operating position of the vehicle to identify the proper height and lateral position of the forks for stock to be retrieved or put away.
Positioning a forklift carriage to pick up or to put away palletized materials becomes increasingly more difficult at increasing heights. Visual perspective becomes more difficult. Extensive training can be required in order to effectively perform the positioning adjustments necessary. Even with sufficient ability, correct positioning can take more time than desired for efficient use of the materials handling vehicle and operator. Also, in storage or warehousing facilities or other material handling environments that utilize fully autonomous vehicles to pick or place items, the layout and positioning of racks and pallets tends to be rigidly controlled so that a vertical spacing and/or horizontal spacing between various rack structure and various pallets are uniform throughout the area serviced by the autonomous vehicle. It would be beneficial to be able to use non-uniform rack sizes and spacing in areas serviced by fully autonomous vehicles.